The Hanged Man
The Hanged Man is a horror-adventure game created by [[Uri|'Uri']]. It is the fourth and final installment in The Strange Men Anthology. Plot A boy walks through the snow, wandering around town. after running from place to place, he ends up in an old, abandoned building in the woods. Though he hoped to leave soon, when his best friend runs away, he must face his trial and go in search for him. Character William Morton Age 14. Protagonist. David's little brother from another mother. Cowardly, but he can get angry. Very sensitive and imaginative. His Father died when he was 6, so he lives with his mother. Since talking to the "Hanged Man," he became able to converse with strange entities. Strongly distrusts other people, and doesn't speak his thoughts even to his mother or friends. Saved Pop from a mouse trap in elementary school and has been with him since. By the way, he figured if he got a call from his mom, he'd chicken out and come back home, so he left his phone at home. Voiced by Morty K. Pop Age unknown. A self-described "world-traveling super-rat." Apparently travels the world, so he knows a lot. Will's best friend who he rescued from a mouse trap. When he got caught, his right leg got a little crooked and some fur came off. He teaches Will various things from a place of experience Voiced by Louis Badalament. Edward Hayes Age 23. a young man with a stutter. Has a gentle personality and likes animals, but he trusts in rules of his own devising, and snaps when they're violated, At a young age, his alcoholic father lost his job and they were driven out of their rented house. so they stayed at Deep Woods Shelter for about a year. After killing his father, he hid there with his brother's help. After his arrest, he's charged with third-degree murder and receives a 10-year sentence. Voiced by Foggy Robert Hayes Age 27. Edward's older brother. Nervous, but thoughtful of his brother, Has a habit of looking away from people when he lies. After graduating middle school. he got a job at a factory to escape his violent, alcoholic father. He's currently married, and his wife is pregnant. Since he left Ed behind with their father, he blames himself for the murder, and thus wanted to somehow let Ed go free. After Ed's arrest, he's found guilty of aiding in his escape and gets 3 years of hard labor. Voiced by Adam McMillin. Keith Baring Age 38. The Boogie Man's protagonist. A detective in the larceny and homicide division. Calm and not fazed by anything. with a sharp tongue. He's married, and his only son died in a traffic accident. David's occasional drinking buddy. Also a client of Sophie's father, so he's involved with the family. Assigned investigation of the murder of Edward's father, he went in search of Edward's whereabouts. Tracing his history led him to Deep Woods Hospital, where he decided to look for clues to track him down. Voiced by Neon. Sophie Grundler Age 18. The Sandman's protagonist. A college student. Smart and cheerful. She works with her friend Regan at Mary's Kitchen. In the past, her heart was broken by David. but she now gets along with him as a friend. Her father works at a credit company, and Keith is his client, so they interact - but often quarrel, as he says mean things to her. David asks her to help look for Will, and she finds her way to Deep Woods Hospital thanks to a witness account. Voiced by choco.lait David Hoover Age 28. The Crooked Man's protagonist. Will's older brother from another mother. He's kind but unlucky. His father had an affair and a child, so he divorced then died 6 years after Will was born. He lived with his mother for a long time, but she died from a brain tumor. He's married but during this game, his wife is out abroad training for work. Friends with Sophie; the two of them and his wife all get along well, Knows Keith from a prior incident and now occasionally goes drinking with him. Voiced by ROU (YouTube - Roukuro). Cindy Morton Age 36. Will's mother. A novelist, but she gives English lectures for foreigners as a side job. Barely gets by, though she has a hardy personality, so she's managing. When she married David's father, she didn't know he had a wife and a child, and only learned everything once he died. When she talked to David over the phone, she didn't want to tell Will about his father and thus refused David's offer to pay for college, but this is resolved by the end of the game. Voiced by Makorie. Extra Serene Harper (Helena Baring) Starleeter (Young Will) ElTipejoLoco (Old Billy) Teach (Captain Murdoc) MCBActual (Fishing Shop Clerk) Kye Benz (Fishing Shop Manager) Matti Mali (Motel Owner) Jess Marie (Regan Blumberg) Lianna Esteban (Kindergarten Teacher) Matt Manale (Counselor) StriHiryu (Truck Guy) JTHomeslice (Sheriff) Patrick Kuhns (Hanged Man) Ending Routes There are four branches depending on two factors: 1. Whether or not you followed Sophie when she left and made a promise with her. 2. Whether or not you get Keith's pistol (from the 4F Shower Room) before talking to him and give it back to him. "Didn't Go After Sophie" Routes (GOOD END or BAD END 1) Go down to 3F to tell Keith about Ed. Go back up to 4F, and you'll see Pop and chase after him. After the brothers' conversation, make your way to the front entrance. When Keith gets wounded, go the Staff's Room on 1F to get towels, then return to Keith on 4F. If you're on Bad End 1, you have to return to the room on B1F after running away from it. "Went After Sophie, Didn't Give Back Pistol" Route (BAD END 2) Go down to 3F to tell Keith about Ed. Go back up to 4F, and you'll see Pop and chase after him. After the brothers' conversation, enter the storage room to the right and find Sophie. Afterward, make your way to the front entrance. When Keith gets wounded, go the Staff's Room on 1F to get towels, then return to Keith on 4F. "Went After Sophie, Gave Back Pistol" Route (BAD END 3) Go down to 3F to tell Keith about Ed. Go back up to 4F, and you'll see Pop and chase after him. After the brothers' conversation, make your way to the front entrance. Category:Games by Uri Category:Horror Category:Puzzle Category:Releases (Wolf RPG Editor) Category:Eastern Games Category:Released in 2017 Category:Mystery Category:Non-RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC)